Mysterious Blue
by xKillingLonliness
Summary: 15 year old Kagome gets thrown overboard during a mysterious violent storm. What happens when she meets a strange boy from her dreams...? Rated for Language!
1. Drifted Away

"Oh wow, what a beautiful view, isn't it Souta?" Kagome questioned, leaning out over the balcony.

"Yeah.....sure....sis..."

"Hm. We could've left ya home if you were gonna get seasick!"

"Bleeecchhh..."

"Oh gross!"

Souta ran inside holding his mouth and left Kagome alone on the balcony.

She soon grew tired of the wind continuously lashing her raven black hair into her face as she gazed out at the surrounding, seemingly endless, blue ocean. So she sighed and headed in to the

suite.

"I'm gonna go walk around for a while Mom."

She grabbed her keychain, which held her room key, and headed out the door.

Wandering around for a while she got lost in the immense ship.

'Oh great...Just...great...'

She wandered down a long hall, past some elevators, past a restaurant, and down some stairs.

Now she was totally lost. She continued to wander until she found herself in the center court of the ship.

'Now I'm somewhere..'

Lost in thought she ran straight into her brother who was in search of her.

"Souta what're you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Did you get lost?"

"N-no, come on let's go back."

"But-"

"Just shut-up and follow me."

"Fine"

"We're back Mom!"

"Welcome back. Well you two should get to sleep because we will be busy tomorrow."

"Yes Mom"

"Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight Mom."

So with that the three went to bed. Outside a huge storm brewed, the waves crashed against the side of the ship dissipating into white foam, while the wind blew violently. It was enough for the ship to jerk suddenly side-to-side, throwing the family out of bed and onto the cold, hard floor.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing Souta, honey. Now get back to sleep."

"Yeah, but that was scary.."

"Yeah Mom...What was that?"

Kagome pushed herself off the floor and scrambled to the balcony as the ship continued to violently shake.

She pulled herself to the railing and stood up as best she could, while the wind twisted her hair into a violent mess. Her skirt twisted around her as she stared into the dark waters that crashed against the side of the ship.

"This is scary sis"

She turned around to see her brother approaching the railing slowly.

"Yeah..This is pretty strange..The storm...It's like it came outta no where."

"I'm afraid sis...What if-"

"Souta! Don't think such things!"

"But ya know it could happen!"

"Yea but still.."

Her words were cut short as the ship endured a more violent jolt from the sea which sent Kagome flying off the balcony.

"K-K-K-KAGOME!!!!!!!!"

Souta grasped the railing and looked over as he saw his sister go plunging into the dark, cold water. Tears welled up in his eyes as he screamed his sister's name again.

"KAGOME!!!!!"

He quickly ran inside to his mother who was picking up a vase that fell over.

"M-MOM!!K-KAGOME!!S-S-SHE FELL OVERBOARD!!!!!!"

"What?!?"

They both ran outside to the balcony, but all they saw were the waves still splashing against the side of the ship. By now Souta was crying his eyes out as so was his mother.

"K-Kagome...She's gone..."

His mother left him outside as she ran inside to go call for help. She dialed a number on the phone in the room and yelled into the receiver. She quickly hung up the phone and went back to her son.

"Souta...everything is going to be alright..Kagome will survive."

"Are you sure Mom?"

"Yes honey."

They sat on the balcony holding each other as the wind continued to whip around them.

Meanwhile

She continued to drift farther down into the cold darkness until suddenly she was thrust upward towards the surface. There she drifted, farther and farther away from her family.

–Kagome's Dream–

'Where..where am I?'

She was laying in a bed of blue and magenta colored flowers. She quickly got up and studied her surroundings.

A small pond was to her right, There was a few trees in front of her, and one big tree to her right.

A figure sat under it as the sun shone on it.

She walked over to the figure and as she approached she found it was a boy, seemingly asleep at the trunk of the tree.

"Heeeyyy, are you awake?"

No answer.

"Heellloo?"

Still no answer.

She stopped walking towards him and just stood there, looking around again.

"Mom...Souta?"

No answer.

So she started to walk towards the boy again.

"Hey, are you there?"

She stopped about 2 feet in front of him and knelt down, poking him gently in the chest. He stirred slightly.

Kagome studied his features: He had long, raven black hair with bangs that covered his eyes, they were closed, he wore a black shirt with an opened red, short sleeved jacket on top. He also had on long black pants and red-and-white sneakers.

"Uhh...Hello?"

The wind gently blew at his hair as he slowly opened his eyes. He tilted his head upward slightly and looked directly into her eyes. They were chocolate brown in color, and when the sun hit them as he raised his head, they glinted with a slight color of dark purple.

"Who...are...you...?"

"Ummm..."

"Whatever"

"Hey!"

"Wake up"

"Wuh?"

"Feh, ignorant wench...I said...WAKE UP!"

"Hey, you...watch your mouth!"

She opened her eyes and sat up.

"And what do you mean wake up...?"

She looked around and found no one. The boy had disappeared, the flowers were gone, the trees, and everything else had vanished. The only thing that was left in its place was a sandy beach, a vast ocean, some palm trees, and the blazing sun that beamed down upon her.

"Where am I?"

She wearily stood up and leaned against a palm tree for support. She was soaked and smelled of the ocean's strong saltiness. The wind whipped her hair around furiously as she stared out at the setting, golden colored, sun.

"Hello...?"

She walked over to the edge of the water and stared into the clear blue ocean. All she could do was drop to her knees and cry out.

"MOM!!"

"SOUTA!!"


	2. The Beginning

**AN: Hi people...Well I hope you're enjoying my first fan fiction so far! Well... here's the next chappie you guys have been waiting for and gomen ne for not updating in a while...**

**Ikuyo!!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly do not own InuYasha or anything else I might use in this story...Oh well...**

Kagome continued to kneel there, tears now flowing from her eyes, stinging her pale cheeks.

"W-why....why did everything have to go so wrong!?"

The sun had now set and the once golden sky had turned dark and was splashed with stars.

She had finally emptied herself of all her tears and got up to walk around.

"Nothing much on this island..."

She sighed and continued to explore. A few palm trees, a beach, and a small forest. She stopped as she came to a small clearing in the dense woods.

"Hmm? What's this?"

She approached the opening, walking towards it quickly due to her enormous curiosity.

Kneeling down, she peered inside.

"Oh, wow a cave."

For the first time, in a while, a small smile crept on to her face as she stood up. She ran back towards the beach she had washed up on and looked around.

"Come on....Its gotta be here..."

She then spotted a yellow blob sitting in the shallow water.

"There!"

She ran into the water and pulled the thing onto the shore. There she opened it and began to take various things out of it.

"My book bag! I'm so glad I had this thing with me at least."

What she pulled out from the bag was: a few pairs of clothes, a pair of shoes, a hairbrush, socks, sun tan lotion, sunglasses, a blanket, a photo album, and an empty golden locket.

"Hm, not much...But it'll do."

She put everything back inside the soggy back pack and dragged it to the cave she had found earlier.

She set the bag down outside the cave and crawled into it. It was very large inside, so she was able to stand up. All she saw was darkness, heard nothing, and all it smelled like was the fresh saltiness of the ocean.

'Need to start a fire' She thought, blindly looking around.

With no avail, she crawled out of the cave. It was pitch dark now, and she had no idea how to find the things she needed.

So she just wandered for a bit, picking up sticks, brush, and a few rocks. Now she headed back to the cave with the supplies she had found.

"What luck that I'd find anything around here in the dark..."

Kagome dropped the things she gathered, stuffed them in her back pack, and crawled into the cave again. Inside, she unpacked everything, felt around for the stuff she needed for the fire, and got to work starting one.

In a matter of minutes she had a small fire which she fed brush to make it bigger. In the dim light she spotted her belongings she had spread out on the floor and laid them out to dry. Now she had a fire, and a shelter. All she needed was food, fresh water, and a bed.

Too tired to find anything more to make her more comfortable, she lied down on the cold soft sand and went to sleep.

-Kagome's Dream-

_She continued to run, farther and father away from him, but he soon caught up. His eyes a beautiful golden color, his fuzzy dog ears twitching as she yelled for him to leave her alone, and his long silver hair, swaying in the breeze that he created as he ran after her._

"_No...Please...Leave me alone!!"_

_She soon tripped over something and went flying, soon to meet the ground, but her falling was soon stopped by his strong arms grabbing her gently and spinning her around in his arms._

"_Kagome...Please, don't run from me...It isn't what you think!"_

"_It isn't what I think!? Then WHAT is it?! Please, I'm just dying to hear your excuse_!"

_He slowly loosened his grip on her, enough so she could get away from him, but as soon as she was about to turn and run, she gazed into those golden eyes of his and was taken back at what she saw in them. For as long as she'd known him, his eyes were always cold, dark, and empty._

_This time, they were soft and filled with emotion, so much emotion. Sadness, anger, betrayal, and love. This was something she'd never seen from him, ever, and this is what stopped her from running. _

"_G-Gomen ne..." She whispered to him, her eyes filling with tears seeing him like this._

_His grip on her tightened again and he pulled her into an embrace. His warm body against hers as she hugged him back. They stood there for awhile until the boy let go and turned around._

"_Kagome...I-I-I'm in love with you_."

_At this she stepped back, and words wouldn't escape her lips. She was speechless._

"_I......I....ve....y...o.." _

"_What?"_

'_M-my voice...' She thought, stepping back further._

"_K-Kagome?"_

_She continued to step backwards, her eyes wide with fear. As she stepped back, the boy turned around and noticed her doing this so he drew near to her. By doing so, she stepped even further away from him, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks now._

"_What's wrong?"_

_He took a step nearer and this time she turned around and started to run. She didn't get too far before she came to a cliff, but it was too late and she slipped off the cliff as she skidded to stop._

_She whirled herself around in the air in time to see the boy kneeling at the edge of the cliff, his hand extended downward toward her, yelling her name. The last thing she saw before she disappeared into the darkness was his piercing golden eyes, staring at her, filled with worry, sadness, confusion, and many other emotions._

_-_End Dream-

She sat up, terrified, tears running down her cheeks. She was crying for this boy...like she knew him from somewhere...But where?

She looked towards the entrance to the cave, hoping to see something, but she didn't. All she saw was light from outside shining in.

Her fire had gone out but it was warm now, due to the weather on the island. Yawning, she stood up and squinted through the darkness looking for the photo album she had laid out the night before. She staggered over to the place where she had it last, plopped down on the sand, and picked it up.

She paged through it, looking at the pictures of her friends, her school, her family, and most of all, her home. This brought tears back to her eyes, but she fought them away, refusing to cry anymore. She quickly closed the book, put it down, and rose to her feet again. She was hungry and thirsty now, and she needed to find food and water, if she wanted to live past 16.

The day she was thrown overboard was the day of her 16th birthday, and it was supposed to be a day of joy, but it turned out to be hell for her.

So as she reminisced about how happy the day had been up until that evening, she went out in search of food and water. To her luck, she found a slightly brackish water stream, and some coconuts.

"Coconuts...Wow...How lucky."

She frowned at only finding coconuts, but it was better than nothing. To her surprise, they tasted better than others she had tried in Japan. There was enough food to last her for a few weeks, and she had found some bedding to make as a mattress, she had added her blanket as the cover to the bedding material. This cave was now her new home, for however long she would stay there for.

She also had enough brush and firewood to last her a long time, and her clothes were all dry now, along with her belongings.

This had made her happier than when she first washed up on the island. Yet, this was only the beginning for her.

Every night she went to sleep, she either saw the boy with long, raven black hair or the boy with long silver hair. She became very frustrated with not knowing who either one of them was, so she decided it was a sign, but what it was telling her, she had no clue.

Time had gone by for her and it was approaching her 17th birthday, which meant summer was nearing a close for her. She was aware that it was almost her birthday, because, inside the photo album was a little calendar, which she used to mark off each day that went by.

During the time on the island, she had stayed inside most of the time and only came out when she needed anything, heard a sound, or just wanted to watch the sunset.

That night, she crawled out of the cave a few minutes before the sunset and ran down to the beach to watch it. She sat down at the base of a palm tree and watched the golden sun disappear beyond the horizon. She sighed and looked up at the pink and purple clouds which slowly were losing their color since the sun had set moments earlier. The wind picked up a bit and she set her gaze back on the horizon, expecting to see something there. To her surprise, she did see something there. It wasn't clear enough for her to see yet, because it was so small, and she wasn't hallucinating. So she ran out into the dark water as far as she could go and stood there squinting at the small object on the horizon. From what she could make out, it was definitely a ship, a cruise ship at that because of the light that shone from it, and it was big.

She stood in the water for a few more minutes and then went back to the beach and positioned herself under the same palm tree she watched the sunset from. She waited for hours, napped only a few times, and soon dawn broke and the ship was so close she could read the name.

"The....Shikon....Princess...?"

She squinted to make sure she read the name correctly, which in turn she did. So in the early hours of the morning she continued to watch the progress of the ship, which all it did was sit there.

"So...Exciting..."

She managed to keep her eyes open just a little longer until she gave in and much needed sleep took over. No sooner did she fall asleep that activity was brewing on the ship. They lowered a life boat, two people climbed in, and the boat departed from the much bigger ship.

"Ya know, I still don't get why WE have to go "search the island for any signs of life" and then not even get a dam "good job" from anyone." One boy whined, throwing his hands up in disgust.

"Well, just think of it this way my dear friend, if we find the girl who's been missing for almost a year...We get the reward for finding her." The other one spoke, smiling greedily.

"Keh, you say that like we'll really find the dam girl on THIS island. We've searched every DAM island from here to the other side of the freakin' world for all I know!!" He belted back, glaring at the boy sitting next to him.

"Well, that would be impossible my friend, you see–"

"Ya know what?! I don't CARE...And I was being SARCASTIC!"

For the rest of the ride to the island, both were silent.

Kagome continued to sleep, despite the yelling the one boy was invoking. She stirred once but didn't wake as the two departed from the boat.

One boy directed the other to stay by the boat while he went to search, and it didn't take him long until he spotted Kagome resting under the palm tree. He quickly ran over to investigate.

He knelt down in front of her and stared at her for a few seconds before coming back to reality.

"Are you dead or alive? If you're dead, too bad and if you're alive, I don't really give a crap."

At this her eyes fluttered open and just stared at the boy in front of her for a minute until it registered in her mind.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

She pushed herself into the tree still screaming at the top of her lungs as the boy held his ears and started screaming back at her.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YA BITCH!!"

She stopped screaming and released the tree she was hugging. Yet she wasn't happy with him calling her that, when he just met her.

"What did you just call me?!"

"A bitch, gotta problem with that?!"

"Yea, I do!!!"

"Well, deal with it!!"

"NO!!"

"SHUT UP!!"

Finally fed up with the boy yelling at her she calmed down and stared at him. Studying his features to find he was identical to the boy in her dreams. Long, black, raven hair, those chocolate brown eyes with the hint of dark purple, and the clothes.

"Y-you're him...!?"

"WHAT are you talking about?!"

**Well people, that's all for now!! You'll have to wait for a while for my next chapter because my computer went nuts.... :'( So sad. Well, I'd like to thank my first reviewer!! Well I'll try to post faster but it will be a problem....Gomen ne, minna!! Bye!!**


	3. Saved

**Well, here's another chapter to Mysterious Blue!! Enjoy and I'll keep trying to update as fast as I can. Hope you like my story so far!! And for all of you wondering what that dream Kagome had was about...I'll just tell you it ties into the story up until the part where she can't speak and then falls off the cliff... **

**Ikuyo!!**

"WHAT are you talking about?!" The boy exclaimed, glaring at her.

"You're that boy!" She yelled, staring at him in surprise.

"What boy?!?!"

Now he was ticked off by the continued yelling of the girl, so he stood up, crossed his arms, and turned around.

"Listen wench, I have NO idea who you are okay? So shut the hell up!!"

He turned back around to face her after she didn't reply, and to his surprise, she just sat there quietly

"Listen...Now that I have your attention."

"Yea?"

He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it, looked at it, then glanced back at Kagome.

"Well?"

"No way..."

"What?"

"Y-you can't be her..."

"Be who?"

"The girl!"

"What?"

"Are you the one who fell overboard while on the Mystic Wind about a year ago?"

"Hmm...That name sounds familiar."

–Flashback–

"_So, what's the name of the cruise ship we're going on?" Kagome queried, glancing up at her mother from her book._

"_Well, it's called the Mystic Wind." Her mother said, glancing at the small pamphlet in her hand._

"_The Mystic Wind? What kind of name is that?!" Souta asked, walking into the room._

"_Shut up Souta...You know...It might be a really cool ship."_

"_Hey! Don't tell me to shut up!!"_

"_I will if I want to."_

"_Now you two, stop fighting. Dinner will be ready in a bit so wash up."_

"_Yes mom."_

-End Flashback-

"Helloooo...."The boy said, kneeling down in front of her again.

Her eyes came into focus as she glanced at the boy. Her eyes met his and she quickly redirected her gaze to the beach, which made her remember the bag she had in the cave.

"My...Bag..."

"Wuh?"

She jumped up and raced away towards the cave which was at the end of the beach.

"What the hell was that?!"

The boy quickly scrambled to his feet and darted off in the direction she had gone.

She was already at the entrance of the cave by the time the boy caught up. She crawled inside, gathered up her belongings, and shoved them in her back pack. She then slung the bag over her shoulder and crawled out.

"There.."She huffed, throwing the bag onto the ground in front of the boy.

"Okay...I'm not gonna ask..."

He picked up her bag and carried it off to the beach for her, as she followed along looking back at the cave she might never see again. Her home, the island, everything...She'd never see again.

They arrived back at the beach in a short time, yet now they headed towards the boat that the other boy sat by.

When they arrived at the boat the other boy jumped up and greeted the two.

"Finally you've returned have you–"

"Who are you?"

"My friend...Who is this gorgeous maiden you have brought back with you?"

"Oh, this is the girl that we've been searching for."

"Ah! How fortuitous of us to have found her on this island...Now we can resume our lazy habits!"

"Young miss...might I ask you something?"

"Um, yea sure."

"Oh pardon my manners, my name is Miroku. And you are?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome...Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful maiden."

"Thanks...I guess."

Miroku inched closer to her, his eyes surveying her body very intently as she backed away, bringing her hands up to her chest to cover what he was looking at more carefully than the rest of her.

"Miroku ya damn pervert, can't you control yourself?!" The other boy snapped, jumping in front of Kagome.

"I'm sorry, it's just your so beautiful I could hardly contain myself."

The boy turned around and looked at her, his eyes fixed on hers. His eyes looked so cold and empty not a sign of any emotions, he hid his emotions so well she couldn't read him at all.

"Listen, it's getting late so we should get back to the ship."

With that, the boy grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the lifeboat. Miroku followed along, sighing deeply.

They both sat down as Miroku jumped in his seat and started up the boat's engine. In a matter of seconds he had the boat going, speeding off across the dark water in the direction of the ship.

Kagome stared out the window listlessly as the boy next to her did the same. They stayed like that for a while until Kagome turned her attention to the boy.

"So, you never told me what your name was."

"So?"

"Will you tell me your name?"

"Only if you promise me something."

"Sure...What?"

"Will you not talk to me for the rest of the ride to the ship? And leave me alone as much as possible?"

"Ummm...."

"Just kidding, I'll tell you."

"My name is InuYasha."

"InuYasha, huh?"

"Nice name."

"Keh." He replied, and then turned his attention back to the window.

She did the same, slightly smiling as she looked out at the island that got smaller and smaller.

With every wave that carried them closer to the ship, she drifted further and further away from the life she once knew. The moment she stepped onto that ship's platform, her life would change forever.

They pulled up to the platform and disembarked the boat. As she stepped off she looked up above her at the towering white ship that seemed to be watching her, doing so caused her to lose her balance and fall into the person next to her. InuYasha.

"Watch it." He snapped, glaring at her quickly then continuing on inside.

"Don't pay attention to his rude remarks, Kagome." Miroku said coming up behind her.

With the sudden comment from out of nowhere she jumped a bit in surprise.

"W-where did you come from?!"

"From behind you."

About to turn around and face him she felt a hand on her butt, which in a reflex action, made her slap him hard across his face. The force she hit him with was so great that he fell backwards and almost landed in the water.

"HENTAI!!" She screamed and ran into the ship.

She ran blindly up a flight of stairs and at the top of it was InuYasha. She ran full force into him before he even had time to turn around.

"What the–"

BOOM

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"HENTAI HENTAI HENTAI HENTAI!!!"

"I guess you've just experienced his hand groping your ass, huh?"

She shook her head violently in reply, face turning all different shades of red in anger.

"Well, in any case..."

"COULD YA GET THE HELL OFF OF ME?!"

He violently thrust her off of him as he pulled his face out of the floor, where it had been since she bulldozed him.

She sat where she landed, her head down mumbling curses underneath her breath. He looked over at her flaming figure, and smirked a little before getting up and continuing up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Lobby. You comin' or are you just going to sit there all night?"

She lifted her head, brushed herself off, took a deep breath, and followed after him up the stairs.

They arrived at the Lobby and proceeded to the Front Desk.

InuYasha talked with the girl and she gave him a blue card. He walked back to Kagome with the card and gave it to her.

"Here, this is for your room and it's your credit card to buy stuff on the ship."

"Arigato!!" She screeched, snatching the card from him.

She held it up and stared at it, a smile spreading from one side of her face to the other and drool falling from the corner of her mouth.

"I'll take you to your room, okay?"

She nodded in compliance and followed him to the elevator. He pressed floor 11 once inside.

"Wait a minute...How come we couldn't have just taken the elevator to the Lobby?!"

"Because I felt like walking."

She glared at him for a while then shrugged in defeat.

A computer voice rang through the elevator : "Baja Deck 11"

He led her out of the elevator, down the long hallway to the end and stopped at a door which read : Aloha Suite.

"A suite?!"

"Yea."

She glanced at him, her eyes growing wider with joy and gratitude. Such cuteness made him flinch a bit but laugh to himself.

He didn't see this coming though. She flung herself at him, embracing him with everything she had.

"Gah!!" Was all he could muster as he lost balance and fell backwards, her holding onto him like glue.

"Arigato Arigato Arigato AriGATO!!!"

"Y-y-yea. S-s-ure. F-fine!"

Noticing she had nearly choked him, she quickly got off him and stood up, blushing a little.

She held up the door key, inserted it in the slot and opened the door. She stepped inside and was taken back by how rich and eloquent the room looked.

There were dark blue drapes hung over the balcony doors, plush light blue rugs, a huge bed in between the balcony and the bathroom opposite the door. The bed was covered with a puffy comforter with white pillows. There was a Plasma Screen T.V. to the side of the bed along with a DVD player, this system sat on top of a dresser, two night tables stood at either side of the bed with two white lamps on them and an alarm clock on one. A couch was situated in a corner of the room where a coffee table was in front of it. The bathroom was black with silver accessories, a big mirror with lights around it and a combination bath and tub.

Altogether the room was gorgeous, and the view from the balcony was magnificent and breathtaking.

She was tempted hug InuYasha again, but sadly when she turned to the door where she last saw him trying to catch his breath, he was gone. Her smile faded and she opened the door to the hallway. She looked down the long silent hall and saw nothing, he'd gone and left her without saying goodbye.

**Hey…Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Mysterious Blue!! I'll try to have chapter 4 up soon!! But like I said before…My computer's been down so it's pretty hard to do much of anything with it these days…**

**Now on to my reviewer section…Where I comment to all reviews I have received so far!! **

**Baka Psycho – Yes, I will be writing more and thanks for the comment!!**

**Wiccan Aviva – Thank you very much :D **

**Inutori – Yes, confusing can be a good thing sometimes and thank you for your review!!**

**Water Illusion – Thank you my friend and I will update soon! :D**

**Well that's all for now…Like I said chapter 4 I will put up as fast as possible…And please, no flames :D **


	4. Invitation, Confrontation

**Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Mysterious Blue, gomen ne, minna for taking so long to update again!! This is all due to my computer still being broken! Well, for now it will be pretty slow updating, but please keep the reviews coming** **or else there would be no reason to continue this story!!**

**Ikuyo!**

Kagome still stood there in the doorway, expecting to see him come walking back down the dark hallway, towards her. She wished it, but it didn't happen, he didn't come back. So she slowly closed the door and went to sit on the bed.

InuYasha came out from behind the door to the Supply Closet, which was very near to her door. He walked up to the door, and stood there with a saddened expression on his face. He'd just met the girl, yet he felt feelings for her already.

'UNBELIEVABLE!!!'

He shook his head violently at his thoughts, turned on his heel, and raced down the hallway.

The commotion outside her room caused her to stir from her thoughts and leap to the door. She flung the door open and jumped into the doorway again, peering down the hall. A dark figure with long, black hair, racing down the hall was all she saw as it made a turn into the elevator stations and disappeared.

She laughed at this, turned to walk back into the room, but stopped and looked down. There in front of her was a card, addressed to her. Picking it up, she continued into the room, closed the door, and went to sit back on the bed.

Riding to Floor 8, he frantically searched his pockets for the card.

"Oh, crap....Don't tell me I...."

He slapped his head in frustration and let out moan. The elevator stopped, he got off and walked down the hall to his right. He cursed himself all the way to Room 306 : Gala Suite, opened the door, closed it and flung himself on the bed in the corner.

She opened the card and took out the letter inside :

_Kagome_,

_Since you've just gotten here, I'd like to invite you to dinner._

_This would give you a chance to meet my closest friends._

_You don't have to come though, but if you do write back..._

_My room is number 306 on the Promenade Deck 8._

_Hope you come, _

_InuYasha_

Kagome clasped it in her hands and smiled with joy. She had made a friend, and was going to make more. With that, she placed the letter on the table by the bed, laid down and went to sleep.

**-Kagome's Dream**-

_She walked through the woods, clasping it in her hands. Warily she crossed a field and headed to a cherry tree that stood near the edge of a lake._

_She stood beside it and looked up at a figure comfortably situated on a branch high in the tree. _

"_Ah, hem." She coughed, staring out across the glassy lake._

"_What?" The figure answered, looking down at her._

_Kagome grabbed a branch of the tree and climbed up to the figure. She smiled as she sat down._

"_Jeez, can't you people leave me alone?"_

"_InuYasha...We're just, worried."_

_He looked at her sadly, letting his emotions escape his dark eyes. _

"_Y-you don't have to worry about me."_

_She looked down at her hand, which still clasped the object. Opening her hand to reveal a golden locket, she managed a smile at him._

"_What's that?"_

"_A locket."_

_He snatched it out of her hand and opened it. Inside was a picture of him and her with the words Always Together engraved on the back._

"_Keh_, _so typical of you."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?!"_

"_Nothing."_

_He turned and stared out across the lake, tightening his grip on the locket. He lifted his hand and threw it out into the lake._

"_INUYASHA!!"_

_She glared at him angrily, tears filling her eyes. She made a fist shaking it angrily at him, which did not phase him. He merely continued to stare out at the lake where he threw the locket. The lake's surface had become glassy again and the ripples were gone, along with her precious locket._

"_I can't believe you, don't you care about anyone else's feelings!?"_

_She received no answer. So angrily, she let herself down from the tree and ran over to the edge of the lake. Taking off her socks and shoes, she gave him one last angry glare before she dove into the warm water._

_He watched her disappear into the dark water, scoffing slightly at her pathetic disposition._

_She searched the bottom of the lake and finally came upon a smooth object, gleaming slightly from the moon's dim light. Picking it up, she quickly treaded to the surface, gasping for air as she reached the top._

_Kagome returned to the edge of the lake, stepped out and placed her shoes and socks back on. Soaked, she glared at him again, picked up a rock and threw it at his head._

"_You really are a jerk!!"_

_With that, she turned on her heel and stormed off. Hot tears running down her cheeks._

**-End Dream-**

She sat up, breathing heavily, and looked around the room. Nothing.

'Just a dream....Must be losing it...'

She turned to the clock on the table which read : 5:00 A.M.

Getting up, she spied another note by the door. She walked over, picked it up, and opened it :

_Welcome aboard new passenger!_

_Schedules are available in the Main Lobby_

_Hope you enjoy your stay aboard The Shikon Princess!_

Frowning, she crumpled the letter up and tossed it in the garbage as she walked out onto the balcony. The wind calmly blew as she looked out across the dimly lit ocean, the sun slowly coming up over the horizon.

"Such a beautiful view.."

She sighed deeply and took in the salty smell of the air. A cold object suddenly caught her attention, she looked down around her neck where now, her golden locket hung.

"What the...I thought I put this in my bag?"

Walking inside, she grabbed her bag and flung it onto the bed. She opened it, searched the bag, and didn't find the locket. Assuming the locket around her neck was hers, she sank to the floor, eyes wide with confusion.

A knock at the door broke her train of thought.

Kagome brought herself to stand and walked to the door, opening it slowly. A man dressed in red stood in front of her, holding many various bags. Her confusion just seemed to keep growing.

"Miss Higurashi, I presume?"

"Yes?"

"These were to be delivered to you by the Captain, where shall I put them?"

"Over there, please."

She pointed to a vacant corner and watched as the man waddled over to the corner and carefully placed the luggage down. He'd gone in and out so quickly she didn't even have time to say thanks.

Smiling, she walked over to the pile of bags and sifted through them to find many elegant, formal, and informal articles of clothing from kimonos to T-shirts, jeans, and other random every day accessories.

"Oi, they're soo wonderful!!" She screeched in excitement, holding them out to her figure to admire them. It would be quite a change from the tattered rags she'd been washed ashore on the island with.

Quickly remembering her task she would set out to do that day, in exploring the ship, she quickly threw on a pair of jeans, a blue T-shirt, a pair of sneakers, cleaned up and headed out the door grabbing her letter and room card on the way.

She trekked down the long hallway and turned left into the elevator lobby. Without waiting for an elevator, she continued on down the stairs to Floor 8. Once there she turned down a hallway and headed to Room 306.

Kagome stopped at the door and raised her hand to knock. Her reaction was delayed by the sudden opening of the door, two dark figures appearing. All she could do was stare.

**Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter of MB...I'll try and update sooner, since my computer finally got fixed!! I can't promise anything..with school and such. Yet I will try!!**

**On to my response to newest reviews!! **

**Possum Girl - Thank you and I will try! :D**

**Water Illusion - Ha thank you, too!**

**Also people....I feel that my story is not getting as many reviews as it should....so...Since I'll be online more... Before I update chapter five... I'd like at least five more reviews and not all from the same person... So tell your friends about my story!! I promise I'll update 2 chapters almost right after each other if I get many reviews from people!! **

**Well, that's all for now!! Ja!**


End file.
